What Roommates Are For
by scorpionsatellite
Summary: The typical college experience of walking in on your roommate / being walked in on. Rated M for smut.


Rated M for guy x guy smut. And dick fins. No sex, just bjs. Also, rated for language (although once dick fins are involved, language is kind of irrelevant).  
>I do not own the characters.<br>I'm actually not a fan of college AUs, but I wrote this anyway. So sorry!

* * *

><p>Karkat's eyes flicked to the clock. He had a little over an hour to kill before meeting up with Eridan for Psych. The logical part of his brain knew it was a good opportunity to study. But the animalistic side of him pointed out that, with his other exams and with all of Eridan's drama, he had hardly had a single moment all to himself during the past few weeks, and with all of his roommates at class, this would more than likely be the best opportunity to relieve himself of a little pent-up frustration.<p>

Pretending that it was a tough decision to make, he stood silently and tiptoed to the common room, double-checking that everyone was indeed gone and locking the door to the hallway. Satisfied that he was truly alone, he padded softly back to his desk, closing the door to the side room behind him. Opening the bottom drawer and moving some innocuous notebooks and piles of paper, he retrieved his bucket.

With one last furtive glance over his shoulder at the closed door, he unzipped his pants and tugged his boxers past his hips. The garments pooled around his ankles and he cautiously sat back down at his desk. He bit his lip and looked at his laptop. After a moment of hesitation, he closed it. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this horny, and he doubted he would need much visual stimulation. And he wanted it to last long enough to not be a disappointment. He carefully placed the pail between his feet, within easy grabbing distance. Running the back of his hand across his forehead, he sighed heavily and tried to will himself to relax. There was no reason to be this excited already.

Taking a deep breath, he rested his left elbow on the desk and buried his face in his forearm. _Fuck, _he needed this. He carefully slipped his right hand between his legs, rubbing the inside of his thighs before working his way up. His cock twitched as calloused fingers encircled the base. He was already half-hard, and he had barely touched himself. With several slow pulls, he brought his length to full hardness. _Fucking fuck._ He slowly rubbed the head between his thumb and forefinger, groaning at how sensitive it was. Pearly, red-tinged pre-cum was already gathering at the tip. Normally, he would have avoided touching his own fluids at all cost, but his erection was so unbearably hard. He dragged the pad of his thumb over the leaking slit and fought not to moan as more blood rushed to fill his erection. He resumed loosely pumping the swollen length, trying not to come too quickly. His vision was starting to grow dark and he could barely hear anything beyond the pounding of his own pulse in his ears. _Goddammit. _So much for lasting long enough to not be a disappointment. He sped up the movement of his hand, straightening his back and reaching down for the bucket. _So close, so fucking close. Just a little more—_

The door opened less than three feet away from him. "Wwhat the fuck, Kar?"

Karkat's eyes snapped open. The empty bucket clattered to the floor beneath his desk. An almost nauseating wave of humiliation and frustration rolled throughout his body, and his guts seemed to tie themselves in painful knots. He frantically tried to cover his shame with his hands as he fought the revolting red blush that began to spread across his cheeks and neck, but there was no stopping it as soon as he met Eridan's gaze.

"You fucking asshole," he hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Eridan strode into the room and shut the door behind him as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "It's my room, too, Kar," he stated in that pompous tone of voice that made Karkat want to rip his head off with his bare hands.

Now that the initial embarrassment had passed, Karkat could feel himself getting angry. Standing fast enough to overturn his chair, he grabbed his pants and boxers, violently pulled them back up over his hips, and turned around to face his roommate. He was beyond pissed and his erection was throbbing painfully. Eridan nonchalantly tossed his bag on the floor next to his desk, stepped out of his shoes, and turned to meet Karkat's gaze with a disinterested expression. That stuck-up prick needed to pay. "Listen, shitass," Karkat began, balling his hands into fists to stop them from shaking with rage.

But before he could say anything else, Eridan interrupted him. "Shut up, Kar, you wweren't evven doin' it right."

And as Karkat's livid brain worked to form a coherent response to that claim, his roommate closed the distance between them, wrapped his left arm around Karkat's shoulders, and slipped his right hand inside the unzipped pants, gently cupping the painfully hard bulge through the soft fabric of his boxers. Karkat would have shoved that presumptuous fuck away from him, but the sudden wave of pleasure seemed to turn his muscles into jelly. His knees almost buckled when the hand gave his aching cock a gentle squeeze. Eridan began palming the prominent bulge, and Karkat was unable to hold back a low moan.

Soft lips pressed against his right ear. "It alwways feels better when someone else does it for you."

"You arrogant fucking piece of—mmmph!" Before he could finish his insult, those soft lips had covered his own. And he hated to admit it, but it felt amazing. His eyes closed slowly, and he found himself returning the kiss, cautiously wrapping his arms around the taller troll's shoulders. The tip of a tongue ran along his lower lip, and his mouth seemed to open into the kiss of its own accord. Their tongues touched hesitantly, and heat pooled in Karkat's groin at the friction between the wet muscles. He fisted his left hand in Eridan's soft hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, mapping out the other troll's mouth with his tongue. _Fucking fuck, _he had no idea this would feel so good. Their lips remained locked until their lungs were burning. They parted, breathing heavily, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their lips. Karkat was satisfied to see a purple blush starting to spread across his roommate's face.

He tensed when slender fingers slipped inside the waistband of his boxers and pushed the fabric down to his thighs. His vision went completely black for several seconds when a soft hand wrapped around his exposed erection. The pad of a thumb swirled around the head of his cock, smearing the swollen, velvety flesh with a copious amount of pre-cum. He failed to hold back a whimper as his roommate rubbed the sensitive head.

"Fucking hell, Kar," Eridan muttered. "Wwhen wwas the last time you got off?"

"Fuck you," Karkat hissed. "This is your fault, you know."

"Is that so?" Eridan grinned at him seductively, and Karkat immediately realized that he had been misunderstood. "Wwell, wwhy didn't you say something earlier?" And he would have clarified, but then those soft lips were pressing firmly against his. Their tongues tangled loosely as a soft hand resumed surprisingly gentle strokes on his aching erection. Eridan kissed him passionately and Karkat groaned into his mouth. He could taste peppermint and coffee and a distinct, intoxicating flavor that could only be identified as Eridan. Or maybe he was just getting too fucking sentimental in his desperation.

Eridan pressed him back against the bunk beds, and Karkat tightened his arms around the other troll's neck. He nipped at his roommate's lower lip and the hand around his length gave a careful squeeze.

"Nnnnngh… Eridan…" Karkat sagged against the taller troll, his muscles going limp with pleasure.

"Fuck, Kar," Eridan whispered. "Lie dowwn."

Why the hell was he doing this? Why was he listening to and obeying his asshole roommate? Even as he mentally scolded himself, he ducked below the top bunk and leaned back on his bed. He watched as Eridan unwound his scarf and tossed it aside before smoothly sliding onto his bed, straddling his hips and leaning down to initiate a languid series of chaste kisses. Karkat ran his fingers through the soft dark hair before gripping both jagged horns and forcing his tongue into the other troll's mouth. Eridan made a small sound of surprise. Karkat cracked his eyes open to see that Eridan's were closed, a light purple blush gracing his high cheekbones. As if he could feel Karkat's gaze, Eridan's eyes fluttered open. Karkat pulled back, squirming under the sudden intensity of his roommate's stare. He watched as the other troll slowly raised his hand, soft fingers skimming across his flushed cheek before carefully, almost tenderly, smoothing his unkempt hair away from his face. Karkat's pulse raced at the unexpected, gentle ministrations. And then that hand was making its way down his neck and chest and abs. He groaned, his vision darkening as the soft fingers wrapped around his straining length and began hurriedly pumping.

"Fuck," he whispered. _"Nnnnngh! Fuck, _Eridan!"

"Oh, Kar," Eridan whispered back, "You're so sexy wwhen you moan like that."

If Karkat hadn't been self-conscious before, he definitely was now. But luckily Eridan didn't give him time to dwell on his insecurities. The movement of his hand quickened, soft fingers lightly squeezing the hard shaft, and Karkat lifted his hips. He quickly covered his face with his forearm to hide his hideously red blush, turning his head toward the wall so he wouldn't have to risk looking into the other troll's mesmerizing eyes. Sharp teeth immediately attached to his earlobe, nibbling gently. And then those soft lips were pressing feverish kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Sharp teeth grazed his exposed throat and he fought back a moan. The jerking on his erection grew more erratic, a soft thumb swirling around the oversensitive head on each upstroke. _Fuck! _The bucket was still beneath his desk.

His hands returned to their holds on the jagged horns, tugging his roommate's mouth away from his neck and meeting his puzzled gaze as evenly as possible. "Eridan… I'm close," he all but whined. "I need the bucket. It's under my desk."

He whimpered when the soft hand around his cock slowed its hasty movements to a standstill before carefully releasing the hard length. He expected Eridan to move, to retrieve the bucket. Instead, he found himself pulled into a leisurely, sensual kiss. The soft lips lingered against his own before Eridan pulled back. Karkat's eyes opened slowly, and Eridan met and held his gaze.

"You wwon't be needing the bucket," he said evenly.

Karkat's stomach lurched. _Fucking hell! _After all that, was this shithole going to just fucking _leave_? He would probably spread the word all over the dorm about how unstable his mutant-blooded roommate was. Sure enough, Eridan had slid off of the bed. That prick was just going to—grab hold of Karkat's legs and drag his lower body off the side of the bed? What the _fuck? _Karkat propped himself up on his elbows to stare as Eridan knelt between his spread legs.

Eridan met his gaze and smirked. "Relax, Kar," he said gently, resting his hands on Karkat's thighs and rubbing the tense muscles. "I'vve been told I'm quite good at this."

Karkat could only stare, frozen in shock and morbid fascination, as his royal-blooded roommate went down on him, effortlessly taking his entire length. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids as his painfully hard cock was engulfed in moist heat. His head fell back against the mattress and he moaned loudly. He felt more than heard the other troll moan softly in response, the vibrations sending tingling waves of pleasure to his limbs. And then his roommate's head was bobbing frantically in his lap, sucking hard and teasing the underside of his cock with the tip of his tongue. And holy shit, he really _was _good at this. Karkat deeply regretted that he was already on the brink of coming because nothing that he ever did to himself could possibly compare to this. One soft hand suddenly began rubbing the base of his erection while the other carefully cupped and lifted his heavy sac. His fingers clenched fiercely in the blankets as he bucked his hips into the inviting mouth. A sharp tooth lightly grazed his shaft, and he whimpered as his roommate soothed the small scratch with his tongue. The tip of a tongue briefly worried his leaking slit before Eridan again took the entire length and swallowed around it.

"_Oh, FUCK!_" Karkat practically shouted. "Oh god… fuck, Eridan… I'm close."

Eridan made no indication of pulling back. If anything, he seemed to step up his game, sucking harder and swirling his tongue around the swollen head. Karkat could feel the molten pressure building. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. _"Eridan," he moaned. "I'm gonna—" Before he could finish his warning, a long suck and a few flicks of a tongue sent him over the edge.

His world exploded in blinding flashes as he came violently, fully aware that he was still balls-deep in his roommate's mouth, shooting thick streams of red-tinged genetic material down his royal throat. He moaned in uncontrollable ecstasy as the other troll began to swallow around his length, somehow managing to not miss a single drop. For a few long seconds, he felt like he would never stop coming. Blinking to clear his vision, he raised his head weakly in time to see Eridan run a last slow lick against his slit. He groaned at the oversensitivity, and Eridan finally released the gentle grip around the base of his cock.

Feeling simultaneously exhilarated, exhausted, and awkward as fuck, Karkat watched as his roommate silently stood and strode to the sink. He said nothing as he grabbed the bottle of mouthwash and poured a little into a paper cup. Even at this distance and in his bleary, post-coital state, Karkat could see that his roommate's hands were shaking. As the taller troll swished the minty fluid around in his mouth, Karkat found his eyes wandering. That shirt was way too tight. As were the pants. But he supposed his roommate had the right body to dress like that. That lean torso. Those long, slender legs. That tight ass. Karkat frowned as Eridan spit into the sink rather noisily. When he turned to dry his mouth on the towel hanging by the door, Karkat's gaze fell to the noticeable bulge at the front of his tight pants.

He hesitated only a second before standing, pulling up his boxers, and stepping out of his jeans completely. When Eridan turned around, Karkat was standing directly in front of him. Without giving himself a chance for second thoughts, he fisted both hands in the front of the ridiculous tight shirt and hauled his roommate down a few inches and crashed their lips together. For a few fearful seconds, he didn't think Eridan was going to respond. But then those slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and a minty tongue teased his lips apart. Karkat wrapped his left arm around the narrow chest and slowly trailed his right hand down the flat abs, fingertips briefly poking beneath the waistband of his pants. Eridan gasped, breaking the kiss when his hand finally reached its destination, cupping and carefully rubbing the prominent bulge through the thick fabric.

Karkat's frown deepened as doubtful yellow eyes searched his face. "Kar, you don't havve to do this," Eridan said quickly. "I didn't do that so you wwould havve to—"

"Goddammit, Eridan," Karkat growled. "Would you just shut the fuck up and let me return the favor?"

To his immense relief, Eridan actually did fall silent, giving Karkat the opportunity to initiate a slow, deep kiss. He gripped his roommate's shoulders firmly, turning him around, and steering him back toward the beds, breaking the kiss only for a few seconds to goad the taller troll to lie down on the bottom bunk. As soon as his back was touching the mattress, Karkat was on top of him, urgently pressing their lips together. He straddled the slender troll, his weight on his knees and left elbow, leaving his right hand free to resume rubbing the hard flesh between the long, spread legs. He gave the bulge a careful squeeze, earning a muffled groan from the troll below him. Those fucking pants needed to go. He managed to undo the button with one hand, but the zipper was proving to be more of a challenge. Eridan whimpered as he pressed what was probably too much weight against the sensitive bulge in his struggle with the stuck zipper.

"Fucking hell," he muttered angrily against the soft lips. "Could you possibly find pants that were any goddamn tighter?" Eridan made a small noise in the affirmative, and Karkat nipped harshly at the full lower lip before leaning back and swearing incoherently, both hands moving to fumble with the zipper.

He fought not to moan at his roommate's audible sigh of relief when the zipper was finally tugged open, giving his erection more room. Slipping his right hand inside the open pants, Karkat rather roughly cupped the hard member and began rubbing through the fabric of his boxers. Dropping back down to his left elbow, he fisted his free hand in the other troll's thick, soft hair before tugging his roommate into a sloppy kiss that was mostly tongues and teeth. Karkat was dimly aware of soft hands slipping beneath the hem of his shirt, slender fingers caressing the bare skin of his lower back. He tilted his head, delving his tongue into the minty fresh mouth, and pressed his thumb against the tip of the other troll's erection. He swirled his thumb around the head, smearing the gathering pre-cum and creating a small wet spot on the thin boxers. Eridan groaned quietly, and Karkat broke the kiss. He rested his flushed cheek against his roommate's as he continued to gently stroke the thick, leaking erection, savoring the sounds of the other troll's heavy breathing and barely audible moans of pleasure. Lightly rubbing at the base of one of the jagged horns, he pressed his lips fleetingly against the hot cheek before pausing to look at his roommate's face.

His eyes were scrunched shut, his glasses slightly askew, a striking purple blush darkening his cheeks. A thin sheen of sweat had formed on his forehead. Karkat's eyes wandered down his nicely shaped nose to his soft lips, parted to reveal sharp, white teeth. His fingers trailed from the base of the horn to the delicate fins on the side of his face. He lightly stroked the webbed flesh with the tip of his index finger, earning a small, contented sound from his royal roommate. The soft lips parted further and Karkat gently sucked the lower lip between his teeth. Karkat really couldn't understand why the other troll had such a hard time finding dates. He was certainly attractive enough, and as high-blooded as he was, Karkat would have figured that there would be plenty of people who would put aside personality and go for looks and status and wealth.

He nibbled on Eridan's lower lip and gave his oversensitive length a gentle squeeze. Eridan arched into the touch, slender arms wrapping around Karkat's waist. Karkat had no idea what was coming over him. He found himself cupping the side of the sea-dweller's face, kissing him gently and deeply and repeatedly. With his roommate distracted, he swiftly slid his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and wrapped his hand carefully around the hard shaft. Eridan groaned softly and Karkat focused his attention on the swollen head, rubbing the oversensitive flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Karkat frowned. The sides felt oddly bumpy. He carefully ran his index finger around the head, eyes widening as his finger jostled several flexible, fin-like protrusions.

"Kar!" Eridan gasped, moaning heatedly as Karkat's finger began lightly teasing the small fins.

So the dick fins were a little weird, but holy shit, when he moaned like that… with an immense amount of willpower, Karkat managed to release his hold on the thick erection and pull away from Eridan long enough to grab the other troll's pants and all but rip them off. The boxers were gone just as quickly, leaving the slender troll almost completely exposed. Karkat desperately wanted the shirt and socks to go, too, but he didn't want to take the time for that. Not when Eridan was staring at him with the most lustful expression he had ever seen.

This time, Eridan met him halfway, sitting up and wrapping his long arms around Karkat's shoulders as Karkat straddled his lap, their lips connecting softly. Karkat wrapped his hand around the now freed erection, pumping the shaft slowly before he began caressing the soft fins.

"Nnnnnggghhoh god," Eridan moaned, thin fingers digging into Karkat's back.

"Eridan," Karkat whispered, unable to stop himself, "You're so fucking gorgeous."

"Oh, Kar…" Eridan pulled him closer. They kissed desperately for several long seconds until Karkat rested both hands on his roommate's shoulders and pressed him back against the mattress. He pressed a chaste kiss against the other troll's lips as his hands fisted in the fabric of the tight shirt, pulling the hem up to his chest. He trailed light kisses down his jaw and neck and then to his chest and down his surprisingly toned abs, pausing only when slender fingers began carding through his hair, until he was at eye-level with the long, hard cock. Up close, the little fins weren't at all revolting—they were strangely cute, and Karkat hated himself with a fiery passion for coming to that realization. The head was slick with pre-cum, and the musky scent was fucking intoxicating. Wanting to make sure that his roommate had as pleasurable an experience as he himself had had several minutes ago, Karkat leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the dripping slit. Eridan whimpered. When the flavor wasn't sickening, he fisted his right hand loosely around the hard shaft and began laving the head with his tongue, cleaning the salty, slightly bitter pre-cum.

Glancing up, he could see one hand fisted in the sheets so viciously that he was surprised the fabric hadn't been shredded. The other hand was still running absently through his hair, fingers occasionally rubbing the sensitive bases of his horns. The thin chest was rising and falling rapidly. Karkat ran a slow lick from the base of his cock to the head. The narrow hips lifted, and the other troll continued to pant heavily. Hoping to get more of a reaction, Karkat ran a slow lick around the head before carefully sucking one of the fins between his teeth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

"_Fuck!"_ The hand in his hair tightened its grip noticeably. Karkat lightly squeezed the swollen shaft before gently pumping. Pre-cum began rapidly accumulating at the tip, and Karkat ran his tongue soothingly across the slit. Trying to ignore the anxious moans spilling from the soft, parted lips, he turned his attention to the next small fin. He cautiously nibbled along the side of it before taking it between his teeth. He flicked his tongue against it, and Eridan bucked into his mouth, crying out in alarm when his teeth inadvertently bit down on the fin.

"Careful! Those are vvery sensitivve."

"Sorry," he mumbled before carefully easing his mouth around the head and slowly sliding as much of the length as he could fit into his mouth. He gagged as the fins brushed the back of his throat, but the way his roommate moaned made it all worth it.

Eridan bent his knees and rocked his hips, encouraging Karkat to take more. Hoping Eridan wouldn't notice that he couldn't take the entire length, Karkat started bobbing his head, trying to remember what the other troll had done to make him feel so unbelievably good. He flattened his tongue against the underside of the thick cock, flicking the wet muscle gently against the soft fins on each upstroke. The fingers tightened in his hair, and Karkat sucked hard, eliciting a long moan from his roommate. He could taste the pre-cum in the back of his throat, and he swallowed around the engorged erection. Wrapping his calloused fingers around the base of the shaft, he lightly stroked what he wasn't able to fit in his mouth.

"I'm so fucking close." It was barely more than a whisper.

Karkat brought his left arm closer to his body so he could continue supporting his own weight. He nudged Eridan's legs farther apart, and the other troll eagerly complied. Without stopping the rhythmic movements of his head, Karkat eased his left hand beneath the swollen balls and lifted them gently. He tightened his grip on the base of the erection when he felt the muscles spasm. His eyes flicked up to the tense muscles in Eridan's hand and the desperate tilt of his head back against the mattress. Forcing the muscles in his throat to relax, Karkat sucked hard, caressed the base, and lightly rolled the heavy balls.

"_Kar!" _With a desperate-sounding wail of his name, Eridan spilled over. Suddenly the fingers of both hands were threaded in Karkat's hair, holding him still as Eridan rolled his hips and rode out his orgasm. Karkat swallowed as best he could, all of his energy focused on continuing to breathe through his nose as his roommate finished fucking his mouth. He could feel the muscle spasms in the other troll's cock growing less and less violent until the stream of bitter fluid subsided.

By the time Eridan pulled out of his mouth and collapsed back onto the bed, they were both gasping for breath. Karkat remained motionless at the end of his own bed, feeling like he shouldn't be there, and trying to remember why he had let that go this far. He glanced at Eridan out of the corner of his eye. His eyes were closed peacefully, all of his muscles completely relaxed, long legs still spread, not even bothering to hide his softening bulge from Karkat's gaze. Karkat looked away quickly, his cheeks coloring.

Not sure how he could possibly make the situation less awkward, he got to his feet. He had only taken two brisk steps towards the sink when thin fingers wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled back by a surprisingly strong arm. Eridan stood and pulled him into a warm hug, which Karkat returned as curtly as possible.

Soft lips pressed against his forehead. "Thanks, Kar," Eridan whispered.

"Whatever," Karkat grumbled into his shoulder before breaking free of the embrace. He hastily pulled his jeans back on as he stumbled to the sink to rinse his mouth. "Now put your fucking pants back on so we can go."

By the time they left the room a few minutes later, fully clothed and book bags slung over their shoulders, there was no indication whatsoever in their stoic faces that anything out of the ordinary had occurred between them. They were just two roommates headed to class on a typical snowy November morning.

* * *

><p>Um. Well, I really don't like most college AUs, but this thing is dead center of a pretty disastrous 100+ page document. I'm hoping it can stand alone though? Especially with such an original title... I am still pretty iffy about the whole thing.<p>

Thanks for reading this far and not frantically clicking the 'back' button in disgust!


End file.
